Pats Dynasty's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Pats_Dynasty's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Tommy x Chucky Tommy Pickles sat on his favorite rock in the park, tennis ball in hand, looking rather sad. He couldn't understand why his parents still brought him here after what had happened last week. His body gave a shudder as he recalled vague images of a praying mantis and an ice cream cone. No, it was loneliness that distressed the poor child. He had none to play with when he came to the park, and his parents never knew it. They assumed he was playing with all the other tots. No-siree, Tommy just sat on his rock and tossed his tennis ball to himself. This was a ritual practiced almost every other day during the week, as if his parents had anything else to do. Little did he know, today was going to be different. Tommy sat on his rock tossing the ball to himself like a normal day at the park. A shadow crept up behind his back, and he turned apprehensively. He saw an orange-haired, freckled child of a rather tall stature, and immediately got on to his feet. "Hi! My name's Chucky! What's your's?" the newcomer inquired. Tommy glanced around nervously, "I'm....Tommy." "I like that name! You wanna play with me?" Tommy was taken aback by this child's unusual friendliness. No one save his parents had ever greeted him so enthusiastically, and it unnerved him. "Yeah, I guess. What do you want to play?" "Follow me! I'll take you to a special place!" said Chucky, and he bounded off into the park. Tommy had to struggle to keep up with him. As he was following, he couldn't help but admire the endurance Chucky displayed in front of him, and he wondered what else he could last really long doing, like crawling or something. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. The park seemed to stretch forever, and it wasn't until ten minutes later that he finally stopped. In the area were a tree with a small knothole in the side and an array of bushes. The bushes were really thick, and no one from the outside could ever see inside it, who knew what was in there and what they are doing. "C'mon, I'll show you the fun hole!" Chucky ran over to the old tree. He stopped by the knothole and waited for Tommy to get back, panting and breathing very heavily. Without warning, he grabbed Tommy’s hand and plunged it into the knothole. “What are you doing to me?!?!” Tommy shrieked, but as he relaxed, he felt around the hole and saw that it actually felt kind of good. He played around with it for a while and then brought his hand out. “That was kind of awesome!” he said. “I told ya so,” said Chucky. “Hey Chucky,” asked Tommy tentatively, “would you want to be my best friend?” “OK, I’ve never had one before, but I think I can do it.” The two held hands as they walked off into the sunset together. What happened afterwards is entirely up to the reader. Category: WWYD